The dark life
by NJ-loveyou
Summary: Robin wants to be a vampire to run away from her pain - she thinks. But what if she really get the chance, what will she choose?
1. Epiloog

Epiloog

My life has always been worse, I thought when I saw the flashes of my life came.

My happy life in the most beautiful (and biggest) town, the move to a small village (witch I hated), the kids on that school (witch I hated almost more than the village), the year I was finally happy, the phone calls to my grandmother- who I loved so much, the teacher who I trusted, who I saw like family.

Then the day that my mother told me the news that hurt- so much: my grandmother died.

The day that my teacher told that she didn't came back because of her child.

Every happy thing in my life crushed, witch caused enormous pain.

I stared in the dark eyes of the hunter who let me choose: go to the people who I loved what will caused enormous pain to them, or live my life different, in a way I always wanted.

I closed my eyes when I nodded, and braced myself.


	2. Pain

It was raining outside, when I sat in frond of the class teacher. (Mrs. de Jong or how I called her secretly (you can't call a teacher at her/his first name) Jantien

"What's wrong, Robin?"

It was just after the summer vacation– and I hate being in school (at least since last year.)

"Nothing, I feel fine" I lied when my chest filled with pain, because thinking of last year.

"Ok" she said "but if there is anything you want to talk about, you can come to me"

"I know" I also knew that I wouldn't come.

"Ok, you can go now" she said, with a why-don't-you-trust-me/what's-going-on-in-your-head face.

When I turned away I smiled a little: no one ever understands me.

When I came home, my little brother of two-and-a-half (who could hardly speak) ran to me, with the scream: "bropim!" (or in normal language Robin).

I threw my schoolbag away as I catch him and spin him in the air, like always.

His laugh made me also laugh, and is kissed him on the cheek. "Hello Alessio, how are you?"

"Yes, Yes!" (which means good)

He walked next to me, when I went to the kitchen for something to drink.

I thought of the conversation with Jantien when I grabbed some lemonade.

_She's the first one that__ notice on me that something isn't right…_

I went upstairs to do my homework.

After dinner I picked up my hockey stuff, and was about to leave when my other brother (I had five: Mitchell-6 years old, Gianni- 4, Thierry- 11, Pascal- 9 and Alessio- 2 and I-13)

Gianni was about to go to bed.

"Good night Robin"

"Sleep well Gianni"

I was hockey keeper but it didn't go well: I couldn't stop thinking of the words of Jantien: _"if there is anything you want to talk about, you can come to me" _it repeated it in myhead al the time, so I couldn't concentrate well.

The next morning was better.

And worse.

The day began with nothing special: German class.

After that we went to gym class.

"Great" I said to my best friend Martine when I looked out the window "it's raining"

We had soccer and the teacher was so 'nice' to teach us first a couple tings.

"This is a header, try it" the ball was wet and hard, and after a couple of times I had headache.

After that we went to the big goals to do a match.

"Thanks god the rain stopped"

"Indeed" answered Martine me.

When the teacher selected the teams, a car drove on the gym parking.

Some kids were looking until a girl named Anne Clair screamed "its Jolein!"

_Jolein_

First came the amazement.

Then pain.

It ripped my chest open and squeezed my hart several times, with what seem nails.

Martine saw my eyes and looked at my afraid.

"Robin, are you ok?"

"Yes… I'm ok…" I heard the pain in my voice.

I already started to panic, when we were going to the field, and of course I had the first field.

We lose the match, I was in defense and because of my there were several goals.

I made sure that I stayed behind when the other students from my class surrounded _her_.

She looked at me a couple times but I avoided her eyes.

I was so confused, that I ran to the dressing room, when the teacher said it was ok.

"Fuck" the door was locked.

I was so confused: _she was here, but why? Why she didn't tell us before?_

The teacher, the students and _she_ came around the corner.

The teacher finally unlocked the door, but _she_ was standing in front.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

I run towards the door and dived under her arm, and ran in the dressing room.

I dressed quickly because the panic, but I waited for the last student.

When I came outside she was standing a few meters to the left, and on the right were the bicycles.

All girls were with _her_, so I walked slowly to the left.

I was not standing far from her because we had 7 girls (with me) in the class.

She was talking: "Yes, it goes very well, Sterre (her baby) is very happy!"

When she was talking, she gave my a couple questioning looks.

"Are you coming to school?" Martine asked.

"No, I'm already been there"

_Pain _

After some time we had to leave.

I watched her car, when I unlocked my bike.

We were the first one that drove away.


	3. Talk

-JPOV-

I was already in the classroom when the boys finally came in.

"Get your computer, you can do some homework"

_We didn't have any things to talk about._

The girls came in, and they were all bouncing and talking and noisy except Robin.

She was looking down al the time, and she sat down on the last table in the class.

_What's wrong with her?_

I heard that a couple girls asked what they had to do, so I repeated what I said.

When she heard my voice her head turned to my so I could look directly in her eyes.

They were full of tears that she blinked away all the time.

_She's going to tell me what's wrong after the class, there is really something._

_We are going to schedule her homework after this class so we can talk about it after that._

I looked to her several times to check how she was.

_I hope she trust me this time, she need to talk._

Finally the bell rung, and I watched her when she did her stuff in her schoolbag.

She toke a deep breath, forced a smile and looked at me.

Like always her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you coming?"

She nodded when she followed me.

-RPOV-

I was about to leave when we were done with that homework thing.

"Robin what's wrong?" Jantien asked.

_Fuck, I can't lie this time, she saw me._

I looked down when I answered

"erhm, well one of the tings is that I'd discovered how my grandmother died."

_This was hurting more than the real reason, but the real reason was so selfish._

_Besides this was also true so I wasn't lying right?_

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said

We talked about it, but she didn't asked how she died.

I think she knew that it would hurt too much.

Monday.

My mom drove my to school that morning.

I couldn't stop thinking about Friday and Jantien because I wanted to trust her, but I was afraid she would also leave.

That midday I made may decision.

After my classes I saw a teacher, who helped Jantien a lot.

"Hello, do you know where Mrs. de Jong is?"

"Yes, she is in her class, you know: 001"

"Erhm, right thanks"

I walked towards the class.

"Mrs. de Jong, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, sure! Now?"

"Well, my mom is coming to pick my up, so can it another time?"

"Yes, sure, how about tomorrow"

"Ok, see you than"

"Bye"

Tuesday

-JPOV-

The bell rang, and the students began to pick up there stuff.

_Finally_

I picked up my stuff quickly and walked slowly to the teacher room, so maybe I would calm myself.

It didn't work, so I quickly left my bag there and walked towards the class were Robin was.

"Hello, can I barrow Robin a minute."

I smiled nervous.

"Yes of course"

_The teacher didn't sound surprised, Robin probably told her._

When we sat down in a small classroom, I began to speak.

"Where you wanted to talk about?"

"Well… about Friday"

_She's quite nervous_

"Yes, you were very sad"

Her eyes met mine for a second but she immediately blinked down.

"Erhm, yer, well, that came because Jolein visited us"

_What? Jolein? Why was she so… panicking? And why she winced when she said Jolein?_

She blinked up and saw I didn't understand.

"Well.. it was quite… erhm… unexpected"

_So that's it… I know she can't handle unexpected things because of her autism, but panic..?_

We'd talk about it and I tried to solve her problem but then I saw that she maybe didn't want me to solve it, but just listen…

_I'm so sorry for the boring chapters, I'll promise that the next will be better!_


End file.
